UNSC In Amber Clad
Were you looking for the song from the Halo 2 Soundtrack, In Amber Clad? |image = |class = UNSC Stalwart-class light frigate |manufacturer = |modifier = |sysmods = |length = |width = |height = |max accel = 4,448,221.62 newton thrust |max speed space = 1,000,000 m/s |max speed air = 2,041.74 m/s |engine =*(2) Main Drives *(2) Auxiliary Drives |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed = 2.1LY/Day |poweroutput = (2) Deuterium Fusion Cores |power = |shield gen = none |hull = 60cm Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament =*(1) MAC Gun *Archer Missile Pods (30 Missiles/Pod) *''Shiva'' 20 Megaton Thermonuclear Warhead (1) |complement =*1 UNSC Marine Corps *1 UNSC Marine Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Company *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships (+7) *Albatross Heavy Dropships (+2) *M808 Scorpion MBTs (+5) *M12 LRV Warthogs (+9) *M12G1 LAAV Warthogs (+3) *HEV (12) *Clarion Spy Drones (+3) *1 Spartan |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = 295 |capacity = |consumables = |other systems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = December 2552 |retired = |lastsight = |battles =*Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of High Charity |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet = Home Fleet |taskforce = |owners = |namedcrew = Commander Keyes |captains = Commander Miranda Keyes }} The , Hull Classification Symbol FFG-142, was a Stalwart-class light United Nations Space Command frigate.Halo 2, level Cairo StationHalo 2, level Gravemind History Battle of Earth As of October 2552, the In Amber Clad was commanded by Commander Miranda Keyes. It was docked with the Orbital Defense Platform, Cairo during an award ceremony. In the middle of the ceremony, however, a Covenant Fleet appeared in the system and engaged Earth's defenses, igniting the Battle of Earth. Home Fleet ships then began to open fire on the Covenant ships. Though the In Amber Clad did not engage in direct combat over Earth, they did descend to catch John-117 after his daring destruction of one of the Covenant's Assault Carriers using their own bomb. Battle of Mombasa Afterward, the vessel descended to Mombasa, Kenya, where it dispatched numerous Marine units to reinforce the Marines from the 405th, the 17th Marine Regiment and several other units on the ground. During the battle, the In Amber Clad served as a headquarters for the UNSC forces in the area, reinforcing and resupplying the the ground force. The In Amber Clad also began to evacuate wounded marines. The High Prophet of Regret suddenly initiated a Slipspace jump inside the city, the In Amber Clad was one of the only vessels close enough to follow it. Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood granted Keyes's request to follow the Assault Carrier through the Slipspace rupture, dispite her ignorance of the larger ship's destination. The , , and the were sent to assist the In Amber Clad. Battle of Installation 05 The In Amber Clad's Slipspace jump left them at Installation 05. Keyes immediately ordered Spartan-117 and a contingent of ODSTs to the surface in Human Entry Vehicles. With the hope of locating the Prophet of Regret at a Temple. Meanwhile, Sgt. Major Avery Johnson and a marines squadron accompanied Keyes to the Library in order to retrieve the Index and prevent the Covenant from activating Halo. Upon entering the Library, Keyes and the others were immediately attacked by Flood killing most of the marines. Shortly after repelling the Flood attack, Keyes, Johnson and what was left of the marines were ambushed, by the Arbiter. It is likely that the Flood commandeered a Pelican and infiltrated the In Amber Clad, as it was not seen again until it crashed into High Charity. At this point the Flood controlled the ship. It is speculated that Gravemind was aboard. First Battle of High Charity In Amber Clad crashed into a tower near the Council Chamber while the Flood commandeered the ship's remaining Pelicans in order to acclimate the city. Cortana intended to use the In Amber Clad's engines to destroy High Charity, however she chose not to thus was unable to stop Gravemind from using High Charity to travel through the galaxy. The remnants of the In Amber Clad were likely destroyed when Flood-infested High Charity was destroyed by the Master Chief on the surface of The Ark. Crew Fates While the majority of the In Amber Clad's UNSC Marine forces were deployed to secure the Delta Halo Activation Index, Flood forces managed to infect the under-strength ship. The remaining crew were infected, and converted into combat forms for use in the invasion of High Charity. A small number, however, managed to outlive their ship, at least for a short while. Commander Keyes herself survived the Sentinel Wall and the Quarantine Zone, as did Sergeant Johnson along with a handful of Marines. While only Johnson and Keyes managed to reach the Index, the other Marines were either killed by the Flood upon arrival at the Index chamber, or captured by the Covenant. Both Keyes and Johnson were captured by the Covenant, only to escape much later thanks to the intervention of a Sangheili-led assault on their captors' base. They would later go on to play pivotal roles in the later stages of the Battle of Earth. The other captive Marines joined the Master Chief during his rampage through High Charity, but were killed either by the Covenant or by the Flood. Although several Marine bodies can be found on High Charity well after the planetoid had been totally infested, it remains unknown whether these were survivors of the In Amber Clad or if they had been killed after trying to follow the Master Chief into the infected city, though it was stated by Cortana that there were no human life signs detected on that ship. Appearances Halo 2 *The Heretic - Cutscene *Cairo Station - Docked *Outskirts - Cutscene *Metropolis - Cutscene *Delta Halo - Cutscene *Quarantine Zone - Overhead *Gravemind - Flies overhead *High Charity - Both cutscenes and gameplay Halo 3: ODST *Prepare to Drop - Briefly seen approaching Regret's Carrier Trivia *In the level Cairo Station, there is a way of walking at the top of the ship. When you come to the first outside part, you head to the diagonal beam in front of the airlock. After jumping to the top by using it as a step, walk to very end of the path. After the last airlock, move to your right and jump. You will land on the ship and be free to walk all around and get back safely. *In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the In Amber Clad was once referred to as a destroyer, however, because the ship carries the FFG hull classification, it is designated as a Frigate. *''In Amber Clad's'' hull numbered designation is 142. 1+4+2 =7; alternately, 14/2=7. Another 7 reference amid the Halo universe. *In Halo 2, in the cutscenes when you see the interior of the ship, (Delta Halo, Cairo Station) you can see that the monitors show the three MAC orbital cannons, Cairo, Malta and Athens even though they are not present in the level Delta Halo, and the Malta and the Athens were destroyed by the Covenant. *In the first four Halo games, a main UNSC ship becomes severely damaged and unable to be used again. The was obliterated, the In Amber Clad crashed into High Charity, and then was blown up during High Charity's Destruction at the hands of the Master Chief, the was cut in half and the had its FTL drive taken out and would take years to get back to UNSC controlled space as it was incapable of slip space. *The name In Amber Clad could refer to the ancient Greek (among other cultures) reverence for amber in jewelery and adornment; thus, In Amber Clad would give the vessel a sense of royalty. *The In Amber Clad has the same number in its Hull Classification as the Cairo Station, its number is FFG-142 while the Cairo Station is ODA-142, both the numbers on the In Amber Clad and Cairo Station add up to 7. *''In Amber Clad'' has no Point Defense guns unlike the other frigates we've seen. This is most likely because Bungie had not yet come up with the idea until Halo 3. Gallery File:IAC Logo.jpg|The Ship's Emblem of the UNSC In Amber Clad. File:IAC-HEVbay2.jpg|An ODST stands in one of the In Amber Clad's two HEV bays. File:IAC-navigator.jpg|Commander Keyes and her navigator stationed in the In Amber Clad's bridge. File:IAC-Docked.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad docked to Cairo Station immediately prior to the Covenant arrival. File:In Amber Clad.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad while in flight. File:Frigate 2.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad moves on full burn over New Mombasa in the Battle of Earth. File:In Amber Clad gives chase.jpg|The In Amber Clad follows Regret's Carrier into Slipspace. File:UNSCFrigate.JPG|UNSC In Amber Clad over Installation 05. File:1226900965 89.jpg|The In Amber Clad is destroyed after the Flood crash it into High Charity. File:In_Amber_Clad_Diagram.gif|A diagram of the In Amber Clad. List of appearances *Halo 2 *Halo 3: ODST *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Sources fr:UNSC In Amber Clad In Amber Clad, UNSC In Amber Clad, UNSC Category:Halo 2